


Tumblr Prompts - MaidSlayer Edition

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, MaidSlayer, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: Answering MaidSlayer prompts on Tumblr (and in the comments section). Feel free to send me one. :) The responding stories will be posted on Tumblr first, then posted here after that. Formerly mixed with various other relationships.





	1. Table of Contents

###  **1\. Table of Contents**

Please note: Any non-romantic pairings are marked with an **&**. Any "Coming Soon" stories are subject to title change.

 **2\. Here Kitty, Kitty** (Modern AU)  
Jaime is annoying his new neighbor.

 **3\. Pick Up Lines** (Modern AU)  
Jaime has been writing bad pick up lines on the coffees he makes for Brienne

 **4\. Coffeeslayer - Jaime & Podrick, Pre-MaidSlayer** (Modern AU)  
Podrick hands the barista apron over to Jaime, prequel to Ch 3 "Pick Up Lines"

 **5\. Tattoo? But I Haven't Even Tat One!** (Modern AU)  
Coming soon - Jaime gets a tattoo

 


	2. Here Kitty, Kitty - MaidSlayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry, I don’t know why my cat keeps breaking into your house.” AU  
> dailyau:  
> \- (@rent2love)

“This is the seventh time this week, Lannister,” Brienne said, her ire reaching a boiling point as she handed his Maine Coon back to him. Miss Demeanor Elliot, or Missy, purred with content, and he wondered what she had gotten into today.  


“I am so sorry, wench.” He wasn’t, and he knew she could tell. He really needed to learn how to keep his poker face on around her. “I really don’t know why my cat keeps breaking into your house!” He totally knew. He kept throwing Missy’s treats into the dog door Brienne’s house had come with. And in to the open windows. And if she left a door open, even for a moment. Oh, and he hid treats in Brienne’s house whenever he managed to get invited inside.  


At first, it was just to annoy her, because she had the best reactions. Now... well, now it was because he liked talking to her, but like an idiot with a first crush, which he kind of was, he didn’t know how to talk to her like a normal person. Maybe someday he’d get his act together, but for now, he liked these little interactions.


	3. Pick Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @dailyau  
> I write a bad pick up line on your cup every time I’m your barista’ AU  
> \- (@cup-of-hot-coffee)

Brienne was seriously considering going to another coffee shop. _This guy! What is his problem??_ She stared down at the cup as she left to get to work on time, her misspelled name written at the top, then crossed out, and just underneath it, _Wench,_ _Are u a VHS, becuase I would rewind u all day!_

It had started a few weeks ago, when the usual barista suddenly quit. The reasons kept changing, or at least that’s what the new barista, JAIM3 with the number three at the end of his name, kept saying. Every time she heard him tell another customer on why Pod had left, it was a different story. Her favorite was that he fell madly in love and ran off with the girl, because she was a bit of an adventurer. Her least favorite was that he was abducted by a serial killer who needed someone to make his daily caffeine drip. The other new barista, a boy by the name of Peck, told her that Pod had actually left to work for his fiancee’s father.

Brienne loved Pod’s coffees. He always put this lovely smiley face on her cup, and he never misspelled her name, or wrote things like, _Wench, U must be a serail killer, because u slay me_. The coffee itself was the best she had ever had, something JAIM3 managed to not screw up. The perfect blend of bitter, sweet and caffeine. It was the only reason she still kept coming here, even though JAIM3 kept putting weird things on her coffee. Peck only wrote her name, but at least it was spelled correctly.

 _Alright, today is the day. I’m going to ask him straight up,_ she thought to herself. She had the day off, and waited in the shop until the crowd had dwindled down to a chipper redhead, a raven haired giant, and herself. JAIM3 was cleaning tables while Peck organized behind the counter for the next rush.

“Have I done something to make you think we’re friends?” Brienne asked JAIM3 when he got to the table closest to her. “Friends that can share strange jokes like this?” She pointed to the cup in her hand, that had the words _U and me means Yumi! Like ur coffee!_ “Because I noticed you only write these weird _things_ on my coffees, and no one else’s.”

He looked at her in surprise. “Oh...you...you don’t like them? I thought you might find them amusing.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Bad pick up lines?”

He scoffed. “They’re not bad! They’re good! I got them off the internet.”

“You... what?” She started laughing. “Oh, that is too much... Jaim-three, or whatever your name is, you should not be trusting the internet for pick up lines.”

“It’s Jaime. See?” He pointed to his nametag. “Jay, Ay, Eye, Em, Eeee. Jaime.”

“That,” she touched the last character in his name, “is a three, as in the number.”

He looked down at it. “Is it?”

A thought suddenly occurred to Brienne. The man was late thirties, but if he thought the “3″ was an “E”, and then all those odd misspellings... “It’s cute though. Sort of like leet-speak.”

“Oh...oh! Yeah, totally meant it like that.” He gave her a cocky smile. “So if you don’t want pick up lines on your coffee, what would you prefer?”

“Nerd jokes,” she said, taking a sip. “Star Trek, maybe? Star Wars, definitely. Hobbitses and daleks are also appreciated.”

“Ooooo, the lady has good tastes. I don’t know any, but... to the internet!” he exclaimed, marching off to the back. Brienne just shook her head, and hoped he found better sites than the one he had for the pick up lines.


	4. Coffeeslayer - Pod & Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanyelN asks: now I really wanna know where Pod went off to and how Jaime took his place.
> 
> Prequel to Ch 3: Pick Up Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

"Boss, I need to talk to you," Podrick Payne said as they were getting ready to close for the day.

"Pull up a chair and lay it on me!" A chair was kicked toward Pod.

Pod shook his head and sighed. Mr. Jaime tried so hard to be "hip and with it", but it came across as pandering and out of date. Pod sat down, folding his hands nervously over his lap. "Sir, I have to give my two weeks notice."

Mr. Jaime frowned. "Why?"

Mr. Jaime was one of the best bosses Pod had ever had, and he actually would miss working here. "You know my girlfriend, Arya?"

"Yeah, of course. Punchy little thing."

Pod chuckled. "She really doesn't like it when you mess with her order." Mr. Jaime had _improved_ on Arya's coffee once. It had not ended well. "Anyway, she and I... well, I asked her to marry me. And...she said yes. I've finished school, I'm walking in my graduation ceremony on Saturday, and her father wants me to start working with his company. I'll be able to use my degree... I'm really sorry, Mr. Jaime... I can start training my replacement right away, I'll even do the interviews--"

Mr. Jaime held up his hand. "No need to be sorry. I'll hold you to the rest of it though. A sign will be put up in the window this afternoon."

**********

"Ok, and then you turn the heat down--"

"Pod!" Mr. Jaime hissed, grabbing him by the back of his shirt.

"Hrk!"

"Peck, you've got a handle on this, right?" Mr. Jaime asked the trainee.

"Uh..."

"Good! You've got the counter. Pod, with me!" Pod found himself being dragged to the back room and forcibly seated in front of the security monitors that were really a thinly veiled excuse for Mr. Jaime to people watch.

"Sir, I really don't think this is a good idea, I only have two days left and Peck is a fast learner, but there are limits!'

He directed Pod's attention to one of the customers sitting outside on their patio. "Who is that?!"

Pod squinted. The video feed was crappy, at best. "Looks like Miss Brienne. Has she done something wrong? She's one of our best customers."

"She's amazing...like an Amazon. So tall... and those legs... She's a regular? How have I never seen her?"

"She generally comes in in the morning, but once in a while, she'll come in the afternoon. You're usually out when she's here."

"Does she have a usual order?" Mr. Jaime was staring at the screen intently.

"Uh...yeah? Large, light roast, five sugars and quarter cup of milk. She likes it best when you add the sugar first, then some coffee, stir until the sugar dissolves, add in the milk, then the rest of the coffee."

"Ok...good, good... ah... seeing as how you're leaving, and Peck seems to be a bit overwhelmed, maybe it would be best if I started helping out at the counter. Just for a week or two..."

Pod looked at Mr. Jaime in disbelief. _He's not... He couldn't be... I mean, Miss Brienne is quite amazing, so I suppose it's possible..._ "Mr. Jaime, you haven't worked the counted in _years._ Are you sure about this?"

"Of course! This is my shop. I know all the roles in it, backwards and forwards. Might need a refresher, but it's like riding a bike." He sat down at his computer, watching Miss Brienne throw away her cup and leave. "I'll be out in a few minutes, I just need to look up some lines..."

"Lines, sir?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it! Get back out there!" Mr. Jaime flashed him a brilliant smile and got out a blank name tag for himself, "This'll be fun!"

Pod had his doubts.


	5. Tattoo? But I Haven't Even Tat One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting their first tattoo and they’re nervous but the artist is really nice AU 
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/134055474425/getting-their-first-tattoo-and-theyre-nervous-but) prompt.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Brienne was working on designs for a client when the door opened. She only looked up when the door remained open, letting in the hot summer air. "In or out, just fucking pick one!" her co-worker shouted. Tormund hated the heat.

The customer shuffled around a bit, but entered the building and closed the door solidly. She heard him walk around to the different stations, taking long looks at the portfolios they each had out. Brienne was closer to the door, but most of the walk-ins preferred a man for a tattooist. This man was no different, though she didn't begrudge anyone who didn't choose her. Their comfort was more important than her pride.

Tormund was the most approachable, and she heard them exchange a few words. Beric was the nicest once you got to talking with him, though today was his day off. Sandor was the best of the four of them, but only his wife was able to approach him when he got into one of his moods. Fortunately, he was in a relatively good mood, but he already had a client in front of him. The buzz of his equipment was soothing to Brienne's ears.

Her focus was kept on the drawing in front of her, a mermaid, though not just any mermaid and definitely not like the cartoon version. This one was fierce, with green hair, pink scales, and a trident piercing the heart of a whaler. Wylla was a long-time friend and her dedication to protecting the world's oceans and marine life was legendary among their circle.

"That's amazing..." a voice said, coming from the other side of the half-wall.

She didn't look up. "Thank you. Hopefully my client will like it even half as much."

"Are you available for a tattooing right now?"

"You already have something in mind?" she asked, setting aside the sketchbook and pencils. She looked up to see the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. He was a bit older, had at least ten years on her, maybe more, but his skin was nearly flawless, a perfect canvas. Almost too perfect to ink. His emerald green eyes were beautiful, framed by golden locks of perfectly styled hair, but bloodshot, flat and lifeless. Any sparkle he might have had was gone.

"Yes," he said, fumbling with his pocket, nerves on edge. He pulled out a folded sheet of paper and gave it to her. "Needs some cleaning up, but that's it."

Brienne opened the paper to find a rough, but interesting drawing. Two lions, fierce and roaring, though one was smaller, and the other's front right paw was drawn oddly. "What is this?" she asked, pointing at it.

"A golden paw. The lion has lost the one he was born with, and was given one made of gold by his father. But the father did not care about the lion, because he was no longer whole. His sister, his twin, no longer cared, because he was no longer whole. The only one who cared about the sad, broken lion, was the little brother who had been broken his entire life. The one he had protected and looked after when their mother died, when their father spurned him and their sister shunned him." He pointed at the smaller lion. Brienne realized that though smaller, the little lion was full grown as well. "He is my pride, and he is dying. A victim of our sister's cruel son."

"I'm...I'm sorry," Brienne said softly. She offered him a seat across from her. "May I ask what happened?"

"My nephew, Joffrey, has never been quite right in the head. He had a mean streak in him since childhood. Last week, he found his father's guns. He never liked Tyrion. He's the fun uncle and he never liked him." The man shook his head, a few stray tears escaping down his cheeks. "But I never thought..."

Brienne pulled a box of tissues from the cabinet and handed them to the man. He blew his nose, making a honking sound as he did so.

"He claimed he was just joking. That he didn't know what he was doing. He's more than twenty years old. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing. And now...now my baby brother is lying in the hospital, fighting for his life, and Joffrey is lying on a beach somewhere, out of the reach of the law, and his mother, my _sister_ , probably crowing about how the 'little beast' is no longer a problem." The man spat out the words like they were poison.

"And the drawing?"

He touched the paper, almost lovingly. "He drew it a few years ago. Not bad, considering he's more of a scholar than an artist. When I figuratively lost my right hand." He held up his arm, and Brienne could see the scarring around the wrist. "I can still use it, but I lost my what little passion I had for my work. Industrial accident, at one of my father's factories. Nearly lost the entire thing, but science these days...like magic. Tyrion was the only one who stood by me when I changed careers. I told him, that if he pulled through, I would let him pick any tattoo for me, even if it was a purple unicorn that farted rainbows."

"And he picked this?"

The man shook his head, tapping his fingers rapidly against his jean clad thigh. "No. Tyr... He took a turn for the worst this morning." He paused. His voice had cracked just a little at the end."He's in emergency surgery right now, just started an hour ago, expected to go well into the evening... I went home, broke a lot of things, threw a lot of books around. This fell out of one of them. Kind of doing this on impulse, your shop was the first one I saw." He looked at the drawing. "I just want a reminder, no matter what happens to him, that we're in this together. When he gets out of surgery, I want to tell him that he has to get well, because otherwise he will never know what tattoo I got."

Brienne smiled. It was clear to see the bond between the two brothers. "Alright. I can do this. If you don't like how I draw it, there's no charge. Would you like to do this today or would you like to schedule a time?"

"How long will it take for you to clean it up? Make it look as nice as the mermaid?" he asked.

"About half an hour to an hour."

"Can I stay here in the mean time? I... I don't really want to be alone right now." He looked a bit better than when he had first approached her, his eyes weren't as flat.

"Sure. Tor's going to start watching a football game soon, if you'd like to join him while you wait. Or you can just hang out on the couch over there." She pointed to the loveseat they generously called a couch. "It's great for naps if you don't mind your legs hanging off the armrests."

He chuckled. "I'll take the couch. Oh, my name is Jaime." He offered her his hand and she took it, shaking it firmly.

"Brienne. Nice to meet you."

**********

Jaime watched the woman called Brienne as she began redrawing Tyr's art. He had thought her a man at first, when he had entered the establishment and had begun reviewing the available portfolios. Tormund seemed like a nice enough fellow, but his art style was more towards gothic, heavy metal. The missing one, Beric, had a very old school style. It would suit the drawing, but Jaime wanted to keep the color Tyr had put into it. The angry looking one had a talent for drawing animals and plants, but since he was busy, Jaime had looked at the last one, the woman's. An unusual woman, her arms covered in tattoos, part of her neck as well, and he wondered how much more of her skin was covered in ink. She had an androgynous quality to her, and eyes that were so blue, Jaime ad felt like he was falling into a pit of blue sapphires. The mermaid she had been sketching, it was a cartoon, but it was also so realistic. She was talented and he wanted _her_ to give life to Tyr's drawing.

Jaime had been working at the garage when he got the call. His boss, a family man, had told him to take as much time as he needed to be with his brother. Mr. Selmy was the father Jaime had wished he had had growing up, and he vowed to work twice as hard once he returned to work.

Tyrion had looked even smaller than usual in that huge hospital bed. His wife, Shae, had been beside herself and had clung to Jaime, telling him how Joffrey had greeted them and their children by pointing the gun and opening fire. Their children, little Celia and Todd, were with a friend of Shae's, and had been unharmed in the attack. The doctors had told them to go home and rest while Tyrion was in surgery. They had both been given some pills to help them sleep, but Jaime had been too agitated to even think of taking them, despite being awake for so long.

_You better pull through, little brother, or else I'll kill you._

Jaime looked over at Brienne again. She was an odd woman. If it wasn't for the tattoos, she would look like your regular office worker. _Maybe a little more punkish than an office worker,_ he reconsidered. Her hair was styled in a slightly spiky tilt, fun and light. She had popped the collar of her white button up shirt, and the top few buttons were undone. He could just barely make out the slight swell of breasts amidst the loose fabric, though she had little cleavage to speak of. _B-cups,_ he thought appreciatively, then immediately felt bad for being such a pig. He focused his attention on her tattoos instead.

The one on her neck was the most noticeable, starting from her breast bone and going up from there. An ocean wave, one perfect for surfing, though there was no surfer or board present. As he stared at it, it seemed to move, to crash in on itself, the roar of the water moving out as it began to rise again. A gull cried out, laughing, as it soared above him. The sun was hot and he wished he had remembered the sunscreen. 

"Jaime! Get over here before you're as red as a lobster!" Tyrion called out. Jaime turned to the pavilion where his little brother and Shae were slathering their twins with the highest SPF sunscreen they could find. "Come on! Shake a leg. I haven't got all day!"

Though younger, Tyrion always did act like he was older than even their father. It had just gotten worse when he actually became a father. 

Soon they were in the water, laughing and playing. It was like they were children again. Cersei was screaming at them from the shore, telling them it was time to eat, that Father would be cross if they didn't come back in at once. Jaime could see their father and his girlfriend at the pavilion, though only she was setting out food while Tywin Lannister sat and pointed where he thought everything should go. Cersei's boyfriend, Robert Baratheon, was flirting with some girls nearby, though it seemed only Jaime noticed. He said nothing to bring his sister's attention to it. Jaime had beaten the crap out of Robert for doing that once upon a time, but Cersei had screamed at him the first few times, so he stopped trying to help. He couldn't wait until they graduated high school and he could flee Casterly Rock. He and Tyrion had big plans. He would finish college when Tyrion was starting, and they would live together, Tyrion studying to become a doctor and Jaime working on his stories. Tyr was going to become the best doctor the world had ever seen, and Jaime was going to become a great novelist.

He turned around. The beach was empty. The sun was blotted out, giving everything a dark blue hue, and the water lay flat. No sounds could be heard at all, save for Jaime's own labored breathing.

"Tyrion?" Nothing. "Shae?" He spun, hoping to see someone, anyone. "Cersei? Father?"

He felt the panic rise up in his throat.

"Tyrion? Tyrion!? This isn't funny! TYRION!! _WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

Jaime jolted awake to find himself on the couch in the tattoo parlor, two of the bluest eyes looking right into his. "Hey... you're alright," the woman named Brienne said softly, her hand cool against his sweating skin. She was brushing his hair back, and he felt his panic begin to fade. 

"A dream... I was dreaming?" he asked.

"Yeah...you nodded off a while ago, and you were sleeping peacefully until just now when you started thrashing around."

"Thank the gods," he muttered. 

His phone went off, startling them both. 

"Hello?" he said, answering the phone. 

_"Mr. Lannister, this is Dr. Tarly. Your brother is out out surgery, and should be awake in an hour or two. He did really well, and I have a good feeling about him making a full recovery. If you would like to be here when he wakes up, I'll notify the staff to allow you in."_  

"Yes, please, doctor. I'll head over in a bit." Jaime hung up the phone and turned to the odd woman. "He's ok...and the doctor is positive he'll make a full recovery."

"That's great," she said, smiling at him. She rose up, pulling Jaime along with her, so that they were standing almost toe to toe. He was startled to see that he had to look up to look her in the eye.  _So tall..._ She took a step back from him.

"I think I'll have to come back for that tattoo..."

"That's fine. If that's what you want. Here." She gave him the drawing she had been working on. "Show it to your brother, if you like. Might cheer him up, knowing what you set out to do. I made copies, so don't worry about folding this one up."

He looked down at it. "Wow...this is... this is amazing. You got the quirks of Tyrion's drawing in there, but it's so much...better."

"If you really want to get this, just give me a call. I'll set you up with a time." She handed him her business card. "And I'm glad to hear your brother will be alright. You should bring him by sometime, once he's back on his feet. Maybe you can get matching tattoos," she said with a laugh.

"Hah, yeah, maybe." Jaime looked around. The place was empty save for him and Brienne. "Where is everyone? How long was I asleep?"

"Shop closed about an hour ago. You were out about five hours."

"Oh...sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry about it," she said with a shrug. "I had some more work to do, and you clearly needed the sleep. The guys raced out of here. Bronn's got a new girlfriend and Sandor's still in the honeymoon phase of his marriage."

"How long--"

"Five years." She laughed. "I think it'll wear out when he reaches eighty."

"They're _really_ in love." It was nice to know that even a scary, angry man like that could find someone.

"No kidding. You should see them in person. It's terribly adorable. Now, I hate to shove you out the door, but I have to get home."

"Oh...boyfriend? Husband?" She gave him an amused look. He grinned. "Girlfriend?"

She outright laughed. "No, just my cat. But she gets fussy when I don't feed her every eight hours. It's been nearly that."

"Ah, ok. I'll just...be going then. See you around." She gave him a small wave as he exited. He heard the door lock as he walked to his car, the drawing in hand. Part of him wanted to ask her to come with him, but he dismissed it. He had known her less than half an hour, asking her to come with him would be insane. Plus, her cat would kill him for making her late. Never get between a cat and its meal, that was just common sense.

The drive to the hospital went faster than he expected. His heart felt lighter, knowing Tyrion had pulled through the surgery. Now he just needed to recover and eventually...eventually, things would return to normal.

Tyrion was mumbling when Jaime entered his hospital room. "No, mummy, I dun want to eat the table..."

Jaime laughed, bringing Tyrion out of his dozing state.

"Big brother..." he said softly. "You're here."

"Little brother. Where else would I be?"

"Getting drunk. Doing something stupid..." Tyrion coughed weakly. "You know... as you do when you get angry."

"Cannot argue with your insight," he said with a smile. "You're right. I did do something a bit stupid. I had to stop, once I heard you were out of surgery, but I intend to pick it up again once you're better and can walk out of this place. I want you to go with me."

"Oh? And what did you try to do?"

Jaime pulled the drawing out of his pocket and unfolded it. "Nearly got this done."

Tyrion took the paper from him. "Hey...I know this. This is my drawing. The one I did when you were in the hospital. You were going to...to what? Get it done?"

"Get it tattooed on me," Jaime clarified. "I was thinking...maybe we could both get it. If you want. I met this great tattoo artist. She cleaned up the drawing, see? And she's just amazing in general. I was pretty nervous when I went in, partly from worry, and partly from what I was about to do... And she just let me sleep while she worked. And she has a cat, a bit fussy... What?" Tyrion was staring at him with an amused grin.

"You're not making much sense, but you sound a bit smitten."

"What? No... I'm not... She's... She's not _pretty_ or anything... I mean... She's interesting, a bit exotic in a very blonde sort of way... And she's so tall... And her eyes... Gods, so blue, like gemstones... Remember the ones Mom used to wear, with that blue dress, like that..." Eyes that had startled him when he first looked into them. "So pretty..."

Tyrion chuckled. "Alright... I'm sold. Once I'm better, I'll get it. But, I think you should get it sooner. I'll go with you, meet this woman of the wonderful talent, and see you make a commitment." He looked down at the drawing. "Dad's going to kill you."

"Eh, not like I'm in the will anymore anyway. What do I care what he thinks?"

"Fair enough. Can't wait to get out of here. I bet you cry."

"I'm not gonna cry."

Tyrion patted Jaime's hand. "You're gonna cry."


	6. Slip N Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime attempts to get Brienne's attention with disastrous/successful results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/158809976696/i-took-advice-from-my-friend-and-pretended-to) prompt from Daily AU on tumblr.

Jaime could see Sandor laughing in the distance.  _Damn bastard..._  At least Sansa was scolding him for it. Granted, maybe he shouldn't have let Sandor goad him into this stupid idea. _"Go and slip in front of her. Maybe she'll pity you enough to call an ambulance."_ That jerk...

"Oh my," the wench said, helping him to his feet, "Are you alright?" 

 _She's touching my arm!!! Eat that, asshole!_  he thought, grinning at his friend. "I'm fine!" Jaime said, forcing a laugh, but the action caused a sudden stabbing pain in his injured arm. He doubled over, not able to process the situation. 

"Oh, gods!" Brienne exclaimed. "You need a doctor right away." She easily helped him straighten and put his good arm around her shoulders, her own arm going around his waist. 

"Wh...why?" 

Brienne shook her head. "Hate to break it to you, Lannister...that was a bad choice of words...but, well, your arm is broken." Jaime looked down at his forearm. The normally straight lines were at a slight angle and the skin was swelling at an alarming rate. 

"Oh..." he said weakly. "Thanks..." 

"Don't worry, I know a good one that's close by. You'll be as good as new in no time." She grinned at him, her charmingly crooked teeth that he had once mocked now made him feel warm and tingly inside, so genuine was her smile. 

"I owe you one, wench," he said, straining to say the words.

"Don't worry about it," she insisted. But he was Jaime  _Lannister_ , and a Lannister pays their debts. He distracted himself from the pain by thinking of dates he could take Brienne on until his debt was settled.


End file.
